Lightning strikes on ice
by DarkGamerider
Summary: During a battle in S.B.T, Grimlock had finally put to a stop on Shockwave. But before he could escape, a portal sucked him in along with his fellow comrades. Now transported into a different planet, they must find a way to go back to Cybertron.


**AN: Hey guys it's DarkGameRider here to...give you a new story and...**

 **...Okay as you can tell, I'm not as thrilled as I should be.**

 **DON'T GET ME WRONG, I LOVE TRANSFORMERS!**

 **It's one of my favorite, if not, my** _ **most**_ **favorite franchise of all time. But what I'm crossing over it with is what I'm** _ **not**_ **as thrilled to do.**

 **Frozen, ugh.**

 **Now, before any of you get mad at me. I thought the movie was good, the animation was beautiful, the characters... Well, I like some of them, but a certain snowman can die in a smelting pit.**

 **And I thought the songs were okay.**

 **FOR A DAY UNTIL YOU HE- My point is that the only reason I'm doing it.**

 **Is because... I want to give it a shot. If it goes well. Great, if it doesn't then alright. It's a win win overall.**

 **Also, the Dinobot's are going to be based off of "The Fall of Cybertron." version. As I have a bigger connection with them then the others. Look, if you don't like this. Then go check out 23stellaorgana.**

 **She's a friend of mine who's better at making these kinds of crossovers then I am.**

 **So without further ado enjoy, if you can that is.**

 **OH I FORGOT!**

People Speaking - "Hello"

Dinobots Speaking - " **Hello"**

[Cybertron - Space Bridge Tower]

(Normal POV)

" **RAAAAAGGGH!"**

Scrapped metals lying on the ground, the scenary shows a battle being held in this place.

A dinosaur-like robot making a battle-cry instantly ripped a purple-colored machine in half with his two robotic hands. This thing is a Dinobot, more specifically the leader of these similar bots.

Grimlock is his name, and right now they're trying to defeat a Decepticon who's name is Shockwave, but enough about that story-telling.

It's a battle he must win.

The dinosaur-like robot just finished off the last of Shockwave's bodyguard. He proceeded charging towards the gate only to realize that it's guard by a very sturdy shield. " **Grrr How am I supposed to get in ther-!?** " He noticed some explosive canisters next to him.

He sparked an idea, one that'll give him a big entrance.

Grimlock deactivated his weapons, picking up one of the canisters. He spots a generator that's connected to the gate, raising his arm with the canister he aimed at the generator, throwing the canister with full strength.

 _ **BOOOOM!**_

With the shield's down, Grimlock slolwy walks towards the gate only to see the Decepticon himself, Shockwave working on a computer.

" **Shockwave! You're finished!** " Grimlock yelled, he runs up to the Decepticon scientist preparing to finish what he started in the first place.

As he was in ranged, he raised his sword ready to finish him off. Only for his arms to be cuffed in magnetic restrains.

Surprised by this, Grimlock tried to get out. But it was no use.

Shockwave then turned around facing him with his one eye. **"You really didn't think I would have created such a beast, and not have a way to control it? Now sit there like a good pet while I finish up my work."** Shockwave proceeded to contact Megatron from the computer's monitor frame.

Grimlock growled at being mocked for, watching the call successfully connected, his rage was starting to build up.

 **"Lord Megatron, I have successfully finished the space bridge and locked on to the new planets coordinates."** Shockwave said.

A different appearance appeared in the frame, revealed the leader of everyone. The Decepticon Leader, Megatron smirked.

 **"Excellent Shockwave, now all we have to do left i-!"**

He was interrupted by Grimlock's roar getting louder, the restrains on the dinobot were breaking to bits as it couldn't keep him down much longer.

" **No one...NO ONE...CONTROLS...GRIMLOCK!** " Grimlock shouted in anger as he transformed into his Dinobot form that destroyed his restrains. He looks down at the Decepticon scientist.

 **"Impossible!"** Shockwave yelled in shock **. "Those were supposed to keep you in check for more than just a se-!"**

Grimlock clasped his jaws on Shockwave's arm, ripped it right off as he proceeded to eat it. He then lashed at the scientist Decepticon and the computer with his tail. Causing Shockwave to be knocked off the platform and the computer itself to overload.

" **Need...to...get out of here!** " Grimlock said as he made his way towards the other side of the tower hoping to get out of there before the whole tower collapsed.

He wasn't the only one as Decepticon soldiers were evacuating the area too.

But Grimlock saw them as obstacles.

" **GET OUT OF MY WAY!** " Grimlock shouted as he charged through them, ripping limbs to limbs, tearing their heads off instantly.

He was close to the end, but unfortunately...

 _ **BOOOOOM!**_

The tower exploded causing everything to be sucked in.

" **No...NOOOOOOOOO!** " Grimlock cried in fear as he was being pulled towards into the strange portal.

* * *

[Outside of The S.B.T]

Grimlock's teammate's Slug, Snarl, and Swoop watched the tower go down, all three dinobots were waiting for him to come back. But no one was getting any communication back from their leader.

They could only think of one thing, and neither one of them didn't want to confirm what happened to him.

" **Grimlock…no...** " Swoop dropped onto his knees. " **GRIIIIMLOOOOCK!** "

The two other Dinobots, Slug and Snarl put their hands on Swoop's shoulder. But before they could continue mourning the loss of their fallen comrade.

The big portal was swallowing everything it can, it was so powerful it was starting to take the three of them inside.

" **Wh-What's happening Slug?!** " Snarl asked.

" **It looks like we're being sucked into the portal!** " Swoop said, transforming into his Dinobot form and attempting to fly away. " **Come on new form! Don't fail me now!** "

None of their dinoform's could help them stay down, but it was too late anyway as the rest of the Dinobots were taken inside the portal.

* * *

[Earth]

The space bridge opened from the sky dropping the Dinobots in the middle of a forest before disappearing.

Grimlock started to wake up after the explosion that affected him. He groaned. " **Where... Where am I...?** " He saw his teammates next to him unconscious. " **Swoop! Snarl! Slug!** "

He shook each one of them waking them up. " **Grrr... WAKE UP!** "

Still nothing.

However, an idea popped in his head, Grimlock transformed into his Dinobot form with a stance. Ready to make the most loudest wake up call.

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!** " He roared loudly, startling the Dinobots.

" **GAAAAH! GRIMLOCK WHAT THE SCRUD WAS THAT FOR?!** " Swoop asked ferociously at his leader, Grimlock transforming back into his Robot form.

" **I had to wake you and the others up.** " He answered.

Swoop rubbed his head, him and the other Dinobots noticed a different area around as they looked at their surroundings.

" **What...is this place?** " Swoop asked.

" **I don't know, but I don't like it.** " Snarl replied.

Slug place his hand on his chin thinking what kind of territory did they step into. What they saw was a forest, covered with snow, good thing that none of them can feel the temperature otherwise it'd be cold.

" **I believe this must be the new planet that the Decepticons were going to travel to.** " Slug said, catching the rest of the team's attention.

" **How?** " Grimlock asked but he remembered back what happened in the tower. " **The portal!** "

Slug turned towards Grimlock with a nod. " **Yes, that's the only logical reason that could happen. But something doesn't feel right... Wouldn't the Decepticons have been all over it by now? We should be seeing Decepticon warships, soldiers. But it's like they never touched this planet... Very strange.** "

Swoop look around and realized something " **Hey guys...? Is it just me or does everything seem a bit...bigger?** "

Everyone turned their heads to Swoop, then back to the sizes of the trees they found curious.

" **Y-Yeah I realize that too…. Did we shrink or something?** " Snarl asked.

" **Hmm... It could be a side effect from The Space Bridge's portal that swallowed us here. It might of caused us to shrink down from our original sizes.** " Slug explained.

Grimlock was gazing up the sky, then to the forst trying to find his way out of here. " **We can't remain here. We need to call the Autobots!** " Grimlock then turned towards his team.

" **Swoop, you and Snarl scout around this area! See if you can find any town or some kind of shelter. If you do find any, come back. Do not investigate unless I tell you to, understood?** " Grimlock asked.

Swoop and Snarl nodded. " **You got it Grimlock. Come on Snarl let's go find us a town!** " The two dinobots transformed into their Dino forms and took flight, leaving Grimlock and Slug alone.

" **Slug, let's work on our disguises to blend in.** " Grimlock said.

Slug looked at Grimlock. " **How Grimlock? Our T-Cogs are locked into our new forms.** "

Grimlock was about to reply when he heard a faint cry somewhere not so distant, he could feel his instincts telling him it's not a good thing.

"Somebody, help!"

Grimlock turned his head towards where the sound came from, causing Slug to be confused wherever he's facing to.

" **Grimlock… What is it?** " Slug asked worriedly.

The leader of the Dinobot started running towards the call for help without answering his comrade's question.

" **GRIMLOCK WAIT!** " Slug transformed into his Triceratops form, following his leader chasing into whatever mess they'll get involved to.

* * *

[Forest - River.]

Surrounded, a family of three were cornered by a group of thieves who were ganging up on a little girl who was standing behind her parents.

"Come on you little dumpster. We're not going to hurt you. We just want to...rock your world heheh..." One of the bandits said with a creepy laugh.

The little girl was pale with black hair, wearing a dirty pink dress due to the dirt being thrown . "Leave my family alone you creeps!" She took out a stick, whacking one of them only for a bandit to snatch it from her and whacks her back, causing the little girl to bleed.

"Hahaha! Oh kid... You have _so_ much to learn! Why don't we give you some...personal lessons!" The bandit then slowly reaches his hand down the girl's skirt.

Grimlock saw what was happening, and it made his blood _boil_. Seeing bigger beings pick on small ones was _disgraceful_.

He couldn't take it anymore. He activated his sword, decided to teach the bandits a thing or two about picking on small humans.

" **HEY FLESHBAGS!** "

The bandits turn around to see Grimlock but covered in the shadows of the trees. "Heh, get lost! This is none of your business!" One of the bandits told him.

This just made Grimlock angrier.

" **LEAVE SMALL ONE ALONE!** " Grimlock commanded the Bandits.

They too were getting angry, but not as much as Grimlock is. And you don't want to make the Dinobot leader angry.

"Okay pal here's how this is gonna go. You either leave, or we kill you. Your choice friend!" The bandit told Grimlock as he took out a hatchet as a way to threaten him.

Grimlock slowly stepped out of the shadows revealing his true form, causing the two bandits to shake.

"W-W-WHAT ARE YOU?!" One of the Bandits asked.

Grimlock looked at them with an intimidating growl.

" **ME! GRIMLOCK!** "

Grimlock roared, back handing one of the bandits away from the girl. Said bandit crashed into the river, killing him instantly.

The other bandit immediately took out a crossbow, then began shooting at the Dinobot leader. Only for it to bounce off of him, Grimlock glanced at the arrow before glaring at the Crossbow Bandit.

"P-Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Just don't hurt me! PLEASE!" He said, begging for mercy.

Grimlock sighed. " **Leave... And don't** _ **ever**_ **harm another small one again. GOT IT?!** " Grimlock yelled after unsheathing his sword, pointing towards the only bandit.

Causing the Bandit to soil himself in fear. "YOU GOT IT PAL! I'M OUT OF HERE!" He started running away into the forest, leaving Grimlock's sight.

Grimlock glanced at the little girl and her injuries.

" **GRIMLOCK!** "

Slug shouted, getting Grimlocks attention. " **Why did you run off like that?! You could of blown our-** " He stopped his ranting when he saw the little injured girl. " **...Cover.** "

" **Small flesh bag was being attacked by big flesh bags. I did what we do best.** " Grimlock answered.

Slug watched the girl and the other flesh bags she was lying next too scared albeit nervous because of the two Dinobot's size.

He sighed before transforming into his robot form, scanning them to see if there's anything critical damages inflicted. " **They will be fine. They just need to rest for a little while**." He said.

Grimlock sighed in relief.

" **HEY GUYS!** "

They looked up only to notice Swoop and Snarl coming towards them. As soon as they landed, they transformed back into their standard form. " **We went to your post, but you weren't there when we came back! What happened?** "

Grimlock gently placed the girl next to her parents. " **Does not matter. Need to move. Swoop, did you find town?** "

Swoop smirked. " **Actually, Snarl did. It's 5 clicks due north.** " Swoop pointed where the location is.

Grimlock nodded, before the team left however, he glanced over the carriage and found a couple of cloaks that seems to be able to fit in their diguise for him and the rest of his comrades. He takes them out, tossing each one to the others.

" **Put them on.** " He commanded.

They did so as they proceeded to put the cloaks on. They were all covered up completely, except for the lower halves of their faces.

" **N-Now what Grimlock?** " Snarl asked.

Grimlock turned towards the direction of the town. " **We go to town, learn about town, then find whose boss, finally, we go home.** "

They all nodded in agreement as everyone proceeded to head into this town.

 _10 Minutes Later_

The Dinobots arrived not for too long, taking a bit of time to notice the look of this town.

" **Swoop, is this the town you told us?** " Grimlock asked.

" **Yeah this is the place alright. I didn't realize there were more flesh bags though, I just thought it was those three back there in the Forest.** " He said.

Ignoring his comment, Grimlock turned towards his team. " **Split up, we cover ground that way. Find everything you can about town. We'll meet up in one nano-cycle.** " He ordered.

The Dinobots nodded in agreement as each separately went to find more information about this town.

Meanwhile at a nice-looking castle, a women who's name was Elsa. Was inside a Ballroom getting tomorrow's special ball set up for the night light festival. But before she could continue, her sister Anna came rushing inside the room exhausted.

"Elsa!" Anna called out to her fellow sister.

"What is it Anna?" Elsa asked.

Anna was panting, trying to catch her breath after running. "Did...did you hear that...that roar?!" She asked.

Elsa furrowed a brow. "No Anna I didn't... Are you sure it wasn't just your imagination?"

Anna pouted. "No! Sis, I heard a roar! It was so loud that I felt the room shaking!" She sighed, knowing how Elsa won't believe her. "Anyway, Kristoff and I are going to head out for a bit."

Elsa crossed her arms with a glare. "No you're not, you're staying here because I need your help Anna. We have a lot to go over with the set up for the ball. I want it to be perfect. Please?"

Anna stared at her sister before sighing in defeat. "Alright... What do you need help with?"

Elsa smiled. "Thanks Anna, I knew you'd help! So, I need you to go over the cloths for the table set ups. Then, I want you to work with the orchestra and help them out in anyway you can."

Anna nodded, leaving the room out of Elsa sight and then proceeded heading out of the gates.

There sees Kristoff who's been waiting outside for Anna. "Hey Anna, you ready?"

Anna smiled innocently. "Yeah, let's go!"

The two then headed into town not to far away from The Dinobots who are currently in disguise. Speaking of which, the Dinobots regrouped and shared what information they got.

" **Status report.** " Grimlock commanded.

Slug started off first. " **From the information I have gathered around here, this town is known as** _ **Arendale**_ **. And it's not a town, it's a kingdom of sorts. It's currently being ruled by a Queen.** "

Grimlock nodded. " **Being ruled by a Queen...? Anything else?** " He asked the rest of his team. But then realized one of his comrades was missing. " **Where's Swoop?** "

He got his answer as he saw Swoop running towards them, while objects were being thrown at him.

" **YEAH!? WELL... YOU GUYS CAN GO BURN IN A SMELTING PIT FOR ALL I CARE!** " Swoop yelled at the people behind him.

" **SWOOP!** "

Swoop then turned towards to find an agitated Grimlock.

" **What did I say about keeping a low profile?** " Grimlock asked the former bombardier.

" **Uh, you actually didn't say anything about that Grim.** " Swoops replied.

Grimlock growled, realized that he was right since he never mentioned that earlier. " **Then next time, stay low.** " Grimlock said.

Just now, Anna and Kristof went outside after eating at a restaurant.

"Phew! Now that, made me full..." Anna said.

"Yeah it was okay. Say, did you see those dogs though?" Kristof asked.

"Yeah, they were just so cute!" Anna said. "Well, what do you wanna do next?" She asked.

"I was hoping we could go visit the Rock trolls. Then after that, we could go to the lak-." However he was interrupted when he took notice of a group of men ganging up on someone who's attending a fruit stand.

"COME ON! FILL HER UP!" One of the gang members shouted.

"P-Please...just don't hurt m-!"

 _ **WHACK!**_

"SHUT UP I'M IN A BAD MOOD TODAY SO DO ME A FAVOR AND HURRY IT UP!" He yelled.

The man at the fruit stand staying quiet as he continued to fill the bags with money.

Grimlock takes notice of this and recognizes one of the Gang members from before. " **Great, not him again.** " Grimlock muttered.

" **What's wrong Grimlock?** " Snarl asked.

Grimlock pointed at the Gang in front of them. " **He's the one I left off with a warning.** " He was about to walk towards to the gang members, but he was stopped by one of his comrades. " **What?** "

Slug shook his head. " **Grimlock, we can't just go in and fight them in public. Remember that we're not in Cybertron anymore. If we attack, we could lose our cover.** " He said.

Grimlock who was about to retaliate spotted a couple of guards surrounding the gang, making him curious on what's going to happen.

"Members of the Sea Serpents! You are under arrest for robbery!" One of the guards shouted.

The so-called Sea Serpents turned around, sinister faces growing on them as they threw stars at the guards, causing the guards to perish. Then, one of the gang members took the fruit stand owner and held what looked like a vital of fluid, pointing at the owner's neck.

"NOBODY MOVE! ANYBODY WHO GET'S IN OUR WAY? I'LL INJECT THIS MAN WITH A FLUID THAT'LL KILL HIM INSTANTLY!"

The villagers stared at the now called Sea serpents in fear, while the Dinobots faces were in disgust.

" **They're just as bad as the Decepticons.** " Swoop said.

The rest of the Dinobots nodded.

" **That's it! I'm going to rip them apart!** " Grimlock told his team.

Slug stopped Grimlock once again. " **Grimlock while I agree with that, however. We can't kill them. If we do, we'll attract too much attention here.** "

Grimlock thought about it for a second. " **Fine, no killing. Just hurt them really bad.** "

Swoop smirked. " **I'm down for that.** "

Slug nodded in agreement. " **Then it's settled.** "

" **Dinobots fight!** " Grimlock cried out the team phrase as they charged straight towards the group of men fast.

The Sea serpents that were still holding the man hostage, other two were gathering what was left of the money were almost done with the robbery.

"Alright boss it's all clean." One of the members told their boss who's currently holding the owner hostage.

"Good. Now, anyone who tries anything funny! WE WILL-!"

" **WILL WHAT?!** "

The man looked behind him to see a Grimlock with his cloak. But before he could react Grimlock sucker punched him, causing him to release the hostage knocked out on the ground.

The fruit owner looked up to Grimlock in fear.

" **Go!** " Grimlock ordered, the Fruit owner gladly doing so starts running away from the scene.

The other two serpents dropped the bags of money and unsheathed their weapons. One had a sword and shield, while the other wielded a giant sledgehammer.

"You picked the wrong day to play hero man!" The two members charged at Grimlock, as the Dinobot just stood there. Once they were close enough, Slug came ramming them from the side, knocking them out from impact.

" **Alright! Good job you two!** " Swoop said.

" **Swoop! Now's not the time for celebrations just yet!** " Slug informed Swoop, who didn't understand until he remembered they were surrounded by humans.

All the humans were doing was just staring at them in awe, mostly by their size and odd appearance about them. Not too far from where they stand, Anna and Kristof witnessed everything. Both were amazed at what they did.

But before they could go and congratulate them.

The Dinobots ran as fast as they could.

"No wait!" Anna called out to the four dinobots in disguise, but it was too late.

They were gone.

* * *

[Forest Miles away from Arendale's Entrance]

Escaping from the town. They looked behind them seeing if they were followed. Luckily no one followed them, sighing in relief they took off their cloaks.

" **Wooo... Now that, was something... Am I right guys?** " The others turned towards Swoop who was relaxing for a minute until Snarl smacked him upside the face.

" **OW! What was that for?!** " Swoop cried out.

" **For being stupid!** " Snarl answered.

" **Stupid?! How!?"** Swoop asked, ready to give Snarl a smackdown.

" **ENOUGH!"** Grimlock yelled, getting their attention. He sighed. " **Now that we know where we are. We must find out who's in charge. Slug, any ideas?** " Grimlock asked his fellow comrade.

" **Well as I said before. It** _ **is**_ **being ruled by a Queen, but we can't simply just barge in there and ask her. We need to sneak in there instead. But how...?** "

Everyone was thinking until Snarl finally spoke.

" **What about the ball?** "

They turned towards him, never hearing anything like that while at town.

" **What ball?** " Grimlock asked as Snarl then took out a piece of paper showing the ball to his teammates.

" **There's something called 'A ball' going on. I think it's some sort of... Dance party?** " Snarl suggested. Everyone besides Snarl all took a look at the piece of paper, realizing that it does seem like some sort of dance party.

Swoop smirked. " **Well alright then. It's decided! Guess I can finally get to show my moves now eh?** "

 _ **SMACK!**_

Snarl smacked Swoop again in the face.

" **SCRAP SNARL! CUT THAT OUT!** " Swoop shouted.

" **I WILL WHEN YOU ACT MORE MATURE YOU PILE OF SCRAP!** " Snarl shouted back.

 _ **SMACK SMACK!**_

Next thing happened before they knew, both smacked upside the head by Slug.

" **Will you two pull yourselves together?!"** Slug yelled. " **We're on the verge of trying to contact the Autobots and the both of you are acting like** _ **Protoforms**_ **! So, if the both of you can** _ **please**_ **stop bickering and help us with the situation. The faster we can get to contacting Optimus, the better!** "

Swoop and Snarl looked at each other realizing Slug was right, they bowed their heads in shame.

" **Sorry Snarl... I-I guess I wasn't taking the problem** _ **too**_ **seriously.** " Swoop crossed his arms and sighed.

" **I guess... I was too harsh on you. And... Sorry for smacking you upside the head... Twice.** " Snarl apologized.

Swoop smirked. " **It's okay, let's just save our anger for the Decepticons okay?** " Swoop took his hand out.

Snarl shook his friend's hand. " **Deal.** "

Grimlock letting out a small smile, nodding at this warm moment. They _may_ be just a team to others at first glance.

But to Grimlock, the leader of the Dinobots.

He thinks of them not as just some Dinobots, but his brothers in arms, and he will keep that mind no matter what happens.

" **Alright focus. When is ball?** " Grimlock asked Snarl.

" **It seems to be one solar cycle from now.** " Snarl answered.

Grimlock nodded. " **Tomorrow morning, we sneak in ball and hide until Ball is over. Then, when Queen is found. We come in and ask her for help.** " He said.

The Dinobots nodded as this was the only plan they have, and it must work.

Otherwise there's no way other way back home if this fails.

" **Now we get rest. Sun comes down soon.** " They all went deeper into the forest to set up camp until tomorrow.

 **AN: FINALLY I'M DONE WRITING THIS! IT TOOK ME A WHOLE DAY TO FINISH THIS...**

 **AN#2 YamatoEX: And it took me a few hours to edit your godforsaken chapter. But hey it's worth it though.**

 **AN:...It...was actually not that bad writing it. I had some cringe moments sure, but, it's Frozen so of course I'm going to cringe.**

 **AN#2 YamatoEX: I mean, it's worth it though.**

 **AN: Anyway, please let me know your thoughts asap!**

 **So, without further ado!**

 **Peace!**


End file.
